Heartless of Tokyo I
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Sora and friends go to Tokyo meeting Kenshin and his friends. Though Mist comes in a crushs the place leaving Yakumo wounded. After some explaining they have to work together to beat anything.


**Heartless of Tokyo**

**Part 1**

In the 11th year of Meiji, down an alley in Tokyo, there were four beams of light. When the light faded, four people stood there. It was Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo. They slowly walked out of the alley to find out they were in a new world.

"Well everything seems peaceful." Sora said.

Riku sighed and said, "Yeah but the Heartless are also unpredictable. They can appear in a seemly calm area."

Sora looked at him and said, "Man I hate it when you act like that Riku."

Yakumo sighed and said, "Look let's just find out where we are."

They all agreed and started walking around. After two hours of walking, they sat down by one of the streams in this city.

Sora groaned and said, "Man two hours and we still don't know where we are."

"We need to find out…..but it doesn't help that no one here knows us…" Kairi said with a sigh.

Yakumo sighed and laid back on the grass, "I'm just glad we haven't seen any Heartless…..It would be nice of someone would help us."

"What do you need help with?" A man's voice said.

Yakumo sat up and turned around only to see a man standing nearby. The man looked about 20 something and it look like he was wearing a type of kimono with a sword at his waist. He had long red hair tied in a ponytail and had a cross shape scar on his left cheek. Even with the scar and the sword the man didn't look fiercer than a kitten.

The man smiled and said, "Oh this one is sorry. This one merely over heard you all talking."

Kairi smiled and said, "It's ok at least someone talking to us."

"Hey who are you?" Sora asked.

"This one is Kenshin Himura. And to answer where you are, you are in Tokyo in the 11th year of Meiji."

"I'm Sora. These are my friends Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo."

Kenshin smiled again and said, "It's nice to meet you all." Kenshin saw the sun was setting "Do you have a place to stay?"

They shook their heads and Kenshin said, "Then come with this one."

They stood up and Kenshin started to lead them. As they were walking, Sora and the others were amazed by the things they saw. They stopped in front of one of the dojos in Tokyo.

Yakumo looked at Kenshin and asked, "Do you live here?"

Kenshin nodded and said, "But this dojo doesn't belong to this one. This dojo belongs to Kaoru-dono."

"Kaoru-_dono_?" Riku was confused.

Kenshin pulled open the door and explained, "_Dono_ is a respectful term for people to use. It can mean Miss or Mr."

"Oh so the dojo belongs to Miss Kaoru." Kairi said.

Kenshin nodded and walked in. They followed him inside and looked around. It was pretty empty for a dojo.

"We have guests?" A woman's voice said.

They looked to see a woman wearing a light yellow Kimono with a flower pattern at the bottom. She had long black hair tied back with a ribbon and she looked somewhere in her late teens.

"Kaoru-dono this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo. This one found alone in the city and they need a place to stay."

Kaoru smiled slightly and said, "I don't have any extra rooms but you can stay in the dojo."

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Riku said.

"Then follow me please." Kaoru said before walking away.

They followed after her but then Sora noticed a little boy. Sora stopped but didn't see the boy. Sora shrugged and continued on. Then something hit him hard in the back of the head. Sora yelped and held his head as a wooden sword fell to the floor.

Kaoru turned and yelled, "YAHIKO!"

Then they saw a little boy, that couldn't have been older then 10, walked into view. He wore a kimono like Kenshin's but it was different colors. He had spiky black hair and black eyes.

Sora glared at him and yelled, "Why did you throw something at me?"

Yahiko humped and said, "I thought you were an enemy."

Sora looked streaming mad so Yakumo walked over and picked up the wooden sword. She saw that it was a little worn but still in good shape.

Yahiko saw that Yakumo had his sword and said, "That's mine give it back."

"You're the one who threw it. Here I don't need it anyways." Yakumo handed Yahiko back his sword.

Yahiko took it and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I already have a real sword but before you asked I think it's a little too dangerous for a little kid." She tapped her hand on the handle of her blade.

Now Yahiko looked mad and Kaoru went and grabbed his ear.

"Yahiko these are our guest here."

Yahiko grumbled and Kaoru said, "I'm sorry about that. This is my first student Yahiko Myojin."

"It's all right no one really got hurt, right Sora?" Kairi said.

"Yeah Yeah." Sora said quietly.

Kaoru released Yahiko and she continued to lead them. Later that night they were all asleep on the dojo floor. Kaoru had been nice enough to give them some blankets. Then suddenly Yakumo woke with a start sensing something. She quickly sat up and looked around. She didn't see anything so it must have been a dream.

"Yeah a bad dream. " She said quietly as she rubbed her eyes.

Yakumo sighed quietly and laid back down going back to sleep. In the morning, they watched as Yahiko started to practice. Sora laughed at him once for messing up and Riku wacked him for it. Yakumo smiled slightly as she watched the training. Then Yakumo felt the same feeling she had last night but this time an icy chill went through her. She shrived and wrapped her arms around her.

Riku looked at her and asked, "Yakumo are you ok? What's wrong?"

Yakumo looked up and said, "Guys I think something's coming."

And she was right, moments later the Keyblades appeared and then a Heartless appeared. Yakumo jumped to her feet and pulled out her fire sword. She ran over and sliced it in half. It screeched and then a heart fluttered into the sky before disappearing. Then more Heartless started to appeared and the others got ready to fight. Yakumo got in front of Yahiko to protect him.

"What are those things?" Yahiko asked.

"The Heartless but there's no time to explain now. Just stay behind me and you'll be fine." Yakumo said watching the Heartless appear.

"No way. I'm helping you guys." Yahiko said stepping beside Yakumo.

Yakumo looked at him and sliced a heartless in half, "Are you nuts? These aren't ordinary creatures that you can defeat so let us handle them."

Yahiko tried to attack one but it didn't work so Yakumo got rid of it. Yahiko looked mad but still tried to help. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were having an easy time getting rid of them. After a few minutes, Yakumo felt a breeze come. She grabbed onto Yahiko as the wind grew very strong. It threw them against the wall but Yakumo took most of the damage.

"Hey are you alright?" Yahiko asked.

Yakumo nodded weakly and looked up. She growled slightly when she saw Mist floating there. She wore black armor under a long dark purple dress, and she had a pair of evil looking wings sprouting from her back. She held a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other.

"Mist I thought that was you." Yakumo said as she stood up.

Mist just smiled evilly and sent another strong wind at them. Yakumo pushed Yahiko out of the way but she took the hit. The breath was knocked out of her for a moment and she barely had enough time to dodge the next attack. She tried to attack but she missed. Then Mist used the arrow to slash at Yakumo's right side. The arrow went deep into her side. Yakumo held her side as she stood up.

Mist docked the arrow, aimed, and fired it. Yakumo got out of the way but the arrow hit Sora deep in his right shoulder. Sora took a deep breath and pulled out the arrow. That's when he noticed that there was something dripping from the arrow.

Mist laughed evilly and said, "Well I meant for Yakumo to get poisoned. The poison is fast acting so he won't last the day."

Sora charged at her and slammed her with his Keyblade. As that happened, Mist got another arrow and pushed it into his right leg. Sora backed away knowing that things were getting bad. Yakumo attacked but missed Mist's arrow attack. Then Yakumo used one of her fire spells and that hit Mist. Mist slashed at Yakumo this time across the chest. Yakumo jumped back and the attack only left a slight cut on her chest.

Yakumo was weakened but Mist was the same way. Mist charged and hit Yakumo's already wounded side. Yakumo fell to the ground and Mist attack again.

"Yakumo dodge to the left." Riku's voice rang out.

Yakumo dodged roll to the left seconds before Mist's attack hit. As soon as her feet touched the ground she jumped and turned. Her blade found its way into Mist's arm. Mist held her arm and looked over to Sora. He looked like he was getting worse so she sighed.

"Well I think I've done enough damage for one day. Bye." Mist said as a dark energy surrounded her.

Yakumo charged but missed Mist only by seconds. She was gone and Sora breath had become labored. Sora started to collapse but Yakumo ran over to catch him. Riku and Kairi ran over as Yakumo laid him down. They saw how bad shape he was in.

Kenshin came over and said, "Bring him inside. Yahiko go get Megumi-dono."

Yahiko nodded and ran off as fast as he could. Riku helped Yakumo bring him inside and then Megumi got there.

"What happened?" She asked going over to Sora.

"He was poisoned." Yakumo explained.

Megumi put a hand to his forehead and told Kenshin and Kaoru things to get. Megumi asked Yakumo, Riku, and Kairi to leave the room so she can work on Sora. They left and then everyone was waiting outside. Kairi helped Yakumo wrapped up her wounds and made sure everyone else was ok. Kairi healed Yahiko after she found out he had a bruised rib. A few long minutes passed before the door finally opened. Everyone looked up as Megumi walked out.

Megumi looked tired and Kenshin asked, "Megumi-dono how is he?"

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Megumi said.

Yakumo, Riku, and Kairi gave a huge sigh of relief.

"All he needs now is rest so he can regain his energy." Megumi explained.

"That's good to hear Megumi." Yakumo said as she tried to stand up.

A wince escaped her but she was able to stand.

Megumi walked over to her and said, "You should let me take a look at you also."

Yakumo smiled weakly and said, "Don't worry I'm ok. Just some wounds from the battle we had."

"This one thinks it would be appropriate to look over them all Megumi-dono." Kenshin said.

Yakumo looked at Kenshin, sighed, and nodded. Megumi lead her into a different room so she could check the wounds. As Megumi unwrapped the bandages Kairi had put on Yakumo sighed.

Megumi smiled slightly and asked, "You really didn't want me to do this, did you?"

Yakumo shrugged and Megumi looked at the side wound, "This is a very bad wound. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. The short story is that I got into a fight with an enemy and got my butt kicked." Yakumo said.

"I'm going to put some stitches in it; it'll take awhile to heal. Your chest is also wounded. That shouldn't take long but I'll still clean it. It looks like your back has been damaged also." Megumi said and placed her hand lightly on Yakumo's back.

Yakumo cringed and yelled, "OOWW!"

Megumi looked surprised and took her hand away, "It seems like there a bruise developing here."

Megumi took out her medical supplies and got to work. Yakumo sat there being thankful that her pain tolerance was high when she knew it was coming. Megumi wrapped the bandages so it covered her upper body.

"There, done." Megumi said tying the end of the bandages together.

Yakumo grabbed her shirt and carefully put it on, "Thank you Megumi."

"So are you going to explain what happened here?" Megumi asked as she put away her supplies.

"We plan on doing that when everyone here is together so we don't have to keep retelling the same story." Yakumo said with a smile.

Megumi nodded and they both walked out. Riku and Kairi smiled and knew it was time to started explaining. Before that Yakumo noticed that someone was there that hadn't been there before. It was a man and he looked a little older than Kaoru. He had spike black hair and he looked ready to fight.

Riku sighed and said, "That's Sanosuke Sagara. He's one of Kenshin's friends."

Yakumo just sighed and carefully sat down.

"So what's your story?" Sanosuke asked.

"Ok here's what happened." Riku said.

They launched into a recap of everything that had happened here, explaining what the Heartless were, and why they were fighting them. Kenshin and the others stayed silent as they listened.

"….and that's all we know." Yakumo said with a sigh.

"Whoa…..and I thought we had problems." Yahiko said.

"Yes but how does one stop these Heartless?" Kenshin asked.

"Two ways: one use the Keyblades or two stop Mist one and for all." Yakumo said.

Sanosuke looked bored and asked, "So what's this Keyblade?"

Yakumo looked at Riku and nodded. He nodded back and held out his hand. They watched as his hand started to glow and suddenly the Keyblade appeared. They all jumped slightly and Sanosuke whistled, nodding at the blade before him.

"That is a nice weapon. So let's try it out, shall we?" Sanosuke said with a smirk.

Riku shook his head and said, "Sorry but the Keyblade always chooses its master."

"Really or maybe it just can't match up to my Zanbato." Sanosuke said.

"Don't believe me." Riku lightly tossed the Keyblade at him.

Sanosuke caught it with one hand. It was only a few seconds before the Keyblade started to glow and disappeared. Sanosuke looked surprised as it appeared back in Riku's hand.

"Told you." Riku said with a smile.

Sanosuke sighed and said, "That's a neat trick. So, when are we going after this Mist person? Because it sounds like she needs to go down and I'm dying to try out my new attack."

"Easy we need to wait until Sora wakes up and is ready to fight again. He's one of the Keyblade Masters so he would be able to help defeat her." Kairi said.

Sanosuke groaned and sat down, "So why doesn't one of you go wake the guy up?"

"He's in a coma, pinhead, we can't wake him up!" Yakumo said.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Sanosuke said, rising, ready for a fight.

Kairi stepped in between seeing where this was headed, "Come on guys. We're on the same side we can't be fighting amongst ourselves.

Both grumbled 'yeah, yeah,' before both taking their seats again. They noticed to the light had started to fade. It had been a long and complicated day. They all stood up and went their own ways.

"I'll keep watch just in case more Heartless show up." Riku said sitting down in front of the dojo.

Yakumo and Kairi nodded and went inside the dojo. Soon everyone was asleep and Riku seem to be wide awake. Riku sighed because the night seemed to be taking forever. Then he heard something and started to get up.

Someone sighed and said, "Man you need to lighten up a bit."

Riku said smugly, "Oh it's just you."

Sanosuke walked into view and Riku sat down again. Sanosuke walked over it him and sighed again.

"Mind some company?"

"I guess not." Riku said.

Sanosuke sat down and there was silence. They just sat there for a few minutes just waiting for someone to say something.

Sanosuke looked at him and spoke, "Why so on edge?"

Riku sighed and said, "Are you really that stupid? We explained this already."

"Yeah Yeah the Heartless, the Keyblades, and how it's your duty to protect the worlds from the darkness. I get it but why the world would choose you is beyond me." Sanosuke said leaning back a little.

Riku thought before saying, "It's my destiny to fight the Heartless. And like the old proverb says 'Destiny rarely comes at the moment of our choosing.'"

"What are you a fortune cookie?" Sanosuke said laughing a little.

Riku laughed also, "I just read a lot of books."

"You don't say. That's not my style." Sanosuke said.

Riku smiled a little and said, "Yeah I can see that."

A few smart remarks came after that and they started shouting at each other. They didn't notice when the door to the dojo came up. Then suddenly two objects came flying and hit them in the back of the head. They both fell to the ground and then they sat up to see Yakumo standing there. Yakumo just sighed and closed the door again.

"I guess that means we have to keep quiet." Riku said sitting in his original spot.

"Yeah." Sanosuke said sitting down too. 'She's gonna get it..' he grumbled.

Silence came once again and they made sure that everyone was asleep before they talked again. They chatted for a few hours about things. They even started to get to know each other a little better.

"You know that girl…" Sanosuke started.

"You mean Yakumo." Riku finished.

"Yeah her…..I've noticed that she's a lot like Kaoru at times." Sanosuke nodded.

"Uhhhh…..Yeah I guess…." Riku said unsure.

Sanosuke looked at him and sighed, "…I forgot you don't know Kaoru very well."

"No I don't"

Sanosuke sighed leaning back again, "Well just watch out."

Riku sighed and said, "It would be nice if I knew more about Kaoru."

"Well she's a nice girl but sometimes she just gets on your nerves. She's a lousy cook and an insult to woman kind. She was all by herself until Kenshin came along." Sanosuke explained.

"Yeah I don't see much of Kaoru in her." Riku said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

'Well that makes one of us…' Sanosuke grumbled looking away.

Silence came one more time and it look like Riku was ready to go to sleep. Riku yawned and stretched a little before shaking it off.

"Go get some sleep. I can handle the rest of the watch." Sanosuke said.

"Nope I'm good. After all I have to be ready for anything." Riku said tiredly.

"Don't see that happening with you half asleep." Sanosuke said looking at the dojo door.

Riku nodded and said, "I have to protect my friends."

He looked back at Riku and saw a little bit of Kenshin in him. Like Kenshin Riku would probably do anything to help his friends stay alive. Sanosuke started thinking that he could always teach Riku that move. Sanosuke shook his head. What was he thinking? Megumi would kill him if he broke his hand again….then again….

Sanosuke sighed and Riku looked at him, "You ok?"

"Yeah just thinking…Hey what if I told you that I could teach you something to make you stronger?"

Riku raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"You need a teacher, so you can get stronger and protect your friends. I have a move I can teach you if you want me to."

Riku thought for a moment and then nodded. Then they noticed the sun had started to rise and they stood up. A little later Yakumo woke up and looked around. It was still pretty early and Kairi was still asleep. She quietly walked out of the dojo only to find that Riku and Sanosuke were gone. Yakumo blinked confused and looked around. She noticed a note posted to the door so she took it down. It read:

_Everyone,_

_Me and Riku went out for some training so we'll be back later for dinner._

_ Sanosuke_

"Ok?" Yakumo said still a little confused.

Yakumo shook her head and wait for everyone else to wake up. When they did, she showed them the note.


End file.
